


Cakes and Ale 寻欢作乐

by rryiyu



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Dates, M/M, something happened when they were alone
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rryiyu/pseuds/rryiyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>显然，Magnus是非常喜欢而且擅长于寻欢作乐的那种巫师，Alec当然知道得很清楚。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cakes and Ale 寻欢作乐

显然，Magnus是非常喜欢而且擅长于寻欢作乐的那种巫师，Alec当然知道得很清楚。  
“所以，现在就剩我们两个咯。”送走其他几个拿非力人，Magnus对他笑了下，打了个响指。  
“我个人觉得比起监禁，这更像是一次约会。”高个子的巫师走到窗口，“反正我要监禁的不是你。”  
“不出门的约会吗？”Alec回答，随手从沙发前面的茶几上捞了一本书，坐下。翻开书，他突然觉得这本书有些熟悉，“《寻欢作乐》，我不觉得你会喜欢看这种东西。”  
“我是不喜欢，我觉得还不如看看精灵们的色情小说来得有趣。”Magnus走到他边上坐下，懒洋洋地揽住他的肩膀，“但你不是挺喜欢的？”  
Alec半侧过脸看向他，蓝色的眼睛闪烁着，像是布鲁克林的灯光：“这本书是我的。”他拿起里面的一个书签说。  
“嗯哼。”Magnus没有再说什么，只是轻轻把脸埋进年轻的暗影猎手的肩窝里，吻着上面黑色的如尼文痕迹。  
他的红宝石耳钉抵着Alec裸露的皮肤，冰冰凉凉的，有些硌人，Alec缩了缩脖子。  
“你不觉得，绿色配上红色其实不是那么好吗？”Alec开口，惹得巫师轻笑出声：“第二次约会就批评约会对象的着装可不是明智的举措。”看见Alec的皮肤上泛起淡淡的红色，Magnus满意地咧了咧嘴，打了个响指。  
轻烟腾起，他换上了一身宝石蓝的天鹅绒礼服，是Alec眼睛的颜色。  
“蓝色，是很美的颜色，不是吗？”布鲁克林的大巫师这样说着，把书从暗影猎手的手中抽走，书签滑进书页之间。他低下头，双眼中的琥珀色缠绕着绿色，如同一只暗夜里的猫。  
Alec半抬起头，被动地接受了那个吻。  
在和Magnus约会之前，他并不是没有想过接受Jace之外的吻。他爱Jace，不仅仅是爱着一个弟弟那样地爱着，但是同时他也知道Jace对他从来没有超过兄弟之外的情感，这是没有办法的。  
“在想什么？”他还没反应过来，Magnus就已经放开了他，语气里是不易察觉的苦涩，“Jace Wayland吗？”  
他默然，过了一会才回应：“我担心他们现在怎么样了。”他没有否认自己想到了Jace，因为这么多年来他的生活都是以这个异父异母的兄弟为中心的。  
“你必须学会不为他人而活，Alec。”Magnus并没有表现出什么生气或者难受的情绪，他只是留下了这句话，然后起身，拉着Alec的手。  
“让我想想，接下来我们做什么呢？看电影怎么样？”  
Alec心里默默松了一口气，感激他的不再追问：“我以为对于你来讲约会就是脱衣服呢。”  
Magnus看着他，眼睛里有些狡黠的神色：“第一次是我们都太操之过急了，我想。”

“握着我的手。”Alec说，有光芒落在他的眼睛里。  
Magnus深深地看向他，然后握住他伸出的手。  
Alec的手很温暖，指节修长白皙，黑色的如尼文像是藤蔓一般缠绕着他的手腕，Magnus低下头，吻了吻他的手背，动作优雅轻盈，像是那些故事里的老派绅士，随着动作他的耳钉闪烁着光芒——蓝宝石。  
然后他靠过去，接住Alec软倒的身躯：“你不知道你做了什么。”巫师的语气像是河上清晨的雾气一般冰凉，然后显露出一点柔软的神色，“Alec。”  
他把冰凉的嘴唇贴在拿非力人的一边太阳穴上，一边自言自语：“你要知道，我已经很老很老了。不总是容易被这样的事情打动的。”  
他确实被打动了。  
Alec醒过来的时候，就看见巫师近在咫尺的眼，像是猫一般有神闪亮。Magnus换上了一身亮闪闪的长风衣，那种材质和暗影猎手，和Alec偏爱的一模一样。银色的眼影在他眼角随着动作闪闪发亮。  
他再一次在学院醒来，一切就像那天一样，不同的只是时间和地点，还有感情。  
他也不知道什么时候，情感的天平已经悄然向着巫师倾斜了。  
“怎么样了？”他问，不再开口闭口就是Jace，“我说的是你。”  
Magnus握住他的手，在指尖落下轻吻：“从未有过的好。”  
“天亮了。”Magnus把他拉起来，“一切暂时都结束了。”  
“希望是这样。”他回答，深知不可能就这样永远完结。  
Isabelle走进来，拿着一杯水。看到他们两个人，她停下脚步，问：“我是打扰什么了吗？”  
Magnus摇摇头：“不，我正要走。”Alec拉住他的衣摆，这让他愣了下。  
巫师看着Alec的眼睛，蓝色的，纯净的。  
“我该走了。下次宴会见。”他说，露出一个笑容。耳边的蓝宝石耳钉深邃而美丽。  
“你还是那么喜欢寻欢作乐不是吗？”Alec说。  
“也许吧。”巫师戴上兜帽，脚步声消失在门外。


End file.
